Blue Bird
by Joonie Kim
Summary: Naruto yang menganggap suama yang dilakukan Sasuke hanyalah khayalan dan meminta sasuke untuk melupakannya. namun disuatu hari naruto kembali mengungktnya. dan disaat itu Naruto akan diajak pergi latihan oleh jiraya,, disatu kesempatan lagi sasuke mencium naruto untuk kedua kalinya. Chap 2 Update. . . Naru X Sasu. . . .
1. Chapter 1

Author : Kim Jhey Joon ( Jhey Clouds )

Genre : Romance

Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : M

Pairing : Naruto x Sasuke

**だってばよ。**! Do Not Read, If Do Not Like!

Warning : Bahasanya agag sulit dipahami, banyak Typo bertebaran, banyak tanda baca yang salah.

But, Enjoy it ~~

**~~~ Sasuke d'Jhey Clouds ~~~**

**Flashback On**

Disebuah rumah milik hokage yang terpampang nama Namikaze Minato , Uzumaki Naruto, dan Uzumaki Kushina. Namikaze Minato dan Kushina Uzumaki menikah karena dijodohkan karena untuk melindungi Klan Uzumaki yang hampir punah karena serangan dari negara lain. Mereka mempunyai anak bernama Naruto Uzumaki. Diwaktu kecil saat naruto pulang bermain, dia melihat seorang anak ditepi danau. Naruto dapat melihat kesedihan dari mata anak itu. Akhirnya sang ayah pun mengajak dan mengangkat anak itu sebagai anaknya. Meski dia tau bahwa anak itu adalah anak dari klan yang sangat berbahaya. Ya, Klan Uchiha. Anak itu telah kehilangan keluarga, dan teman – temannya, karena pembantaian beruntun dari sang kakak kandungnya sendiri Uchiha Itachi, sedangkan dia bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

**Flashback End**

**Author**

Ada seorang anak sedang mencari sesuatu dalam kamarnya. Entahlah apa yang sedang dia cari. Sepertinya sesuatu yang penting untuknya. Dia adalah anak dari sang hokage ke – 4 yakni Yondaime Hokage atau Namikaze Minato. Ya benar anak itu bernama Naruto.

"Aku taruh dimana ya,, kok lupa sich. Kemarin masih ada disekitar sini dech."gumam Naruto.

Sedangkan didapur Kushina sedang memasak untuk menyiapkan makanan untuk makan malam. Sedangkan yang sedang berkutat dengan buku diruang tengah sedari adalah Sasuke.

"Sasuke, Tolong panggil Naruto. Makan malam telah siap," perintah Kushina.

"Baiklah Ibu." Kata Sasuke sambil menutup buku yang sedari tadi dia baca. Lalu Sasuke beranjak menuju kamar naruto.

"Terima kasih sayangku." Ucap Kushina dari dapur dan mempersiapkan makan malam. Sasuke melangkah melalui tangga dan sampai dikamar Naruto.

"Yay,, Ketemu,"teriak Naruto girang.

'TOC TOC TOC' sasuke mengetuk kemudian membuka pintu.

"Naruto, makan malam sudah si.." kata Sasuke terhenti melihat Naruto akan terjatuh dari kursi yang dia tambahi buku untuk mencari kunai miliknya.

"Naruto, awazz,"teriak sasuke. Sasuke menangkap tubuh Naruto, namun tanpa sengaja kunai milik naruto terlepas dari tangan naruto dan hampir mengenai Sasuke.

"Adugh pinggangku sakit," ucap Naruto lirih.

"Dobe, Apa kau mau membunuhku?" teriak Sasuke.

Naruto yang saat ini berada diatas Sasuke pun bangun dan tanpa sengaja mata mereka bertemu. Dengan dingin Naruto menjawab.

"Aku tidak pernah meminta bantuanmu,"kata Naruto.

"Aku hanya reflek melihatmu terjatuh."ucap Sasuke tak kalah dingin mesk terlihat sediit malu.

"Baiklah, Arigatou Sasuke. Apa yang kau inginkan?" kata Naruto sambil berdiri dan mengambil kunai dari samping tubuh Sasuke.

"Hanya ingin memberitahumu bahwa makan malam sudah siap."kata Sasuke yang sudah berdiri.

"Ya, aku akan datang."kata Naruto.

Sasuke kemudian keluar dari kamar Naruto, Naruto yang kesal kemudian melempar kunai miliknya ketembok. Sedangkan Sasuke diluar kamar Naruto hanya bisa meninju dinding. 'kenapa bisa seperti ini?' batin Sasuke maupun Naruto.

Keesokan harinya Sasuke maupun Naruto sedang berlatih pada sensei masing – masing. Sasuke ikut dengan orochimaru dan Naruto ikut dengan Jiraya. Orochimaru dan Jiraya adalah orang terpercaya Hokage Kelima yakni Tsunade. Sasuke belajar mengendalikan Saringan dan memperdalam jutsu Chidori Nagasi. Sedangkan Naruto belajar Rasengsuriken.

"Hari ini sudah cukup latihannya Sasuke. Kalau kau lebih lama lagi menggunakan Saringan maka ini akan sangat berbahaya" ucap Orochimaru.

"Sensei.."Panggil Sasuke.

Ya, Sasuke?" jawab Orochimaru.

Dapatkah kau beritahu aku dimana Jiraya sensei dan Naruto latihan?" tanya Sasuke polos.

Kamu ingin melihat Naruto latihan?" tanya Orochimaru.

Ya sensei." Kata Sasuke.

Sasuke berjalan menapaki jalan – jalan ditepi hutan. Orochimaru bilang kalau Naruto latihan di air terjun dekat desa. Akhirnya setelah lama berjalan Sasuke melihat Jiraya dan Kakashi dibawah pohon.'Naruto kau dimana?'Mh?'batin Sasuke. Sasuke melihat baju milik Naruto.

"KAKASHI SENSEI!" Teriak Naruto.

"..."tampaknya Sasuke kaget dengan teriakan Naruto.

"Ya Naruto."

"Perlukah aku menambah kagebunshin lagi?"

"Ingat,inti dari latihan ini adalah bagaimana kamu mengontrol cakramu. Seperti Sasuke, dia latihan jutsu itu lama. Semua ini tidak mudah Naruto. Semua ini tidak mudah." Jelas Kakashi

'Mengapa Kakashi sensei menyebut namaku?'batin Sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Aku tidak akan menanyakannya lagi. Aku akan berusaha dan bertanding dengan Sasuke." Ucap naruto semangat.

Sasuke yang mendengar apa yang diucapkan Naruto pun kaget.

'Hanya saingan.,, Naruto menganggapku hanya saingan? Aku bodoh untuk berfikir kalau Naruto. .'batin sasuke

"Oh, Si kecil Uchiha. Bagaimana kabar mu?"tanya Jiraya mengagetkan Sasuke.

"Jiraya sama."ucap Sasuke kaget.

"Kamu datang untuk melihat Naruto latihan?"tanya Jiraya.

"Ya,"jawab Sasuke polos.

"Aku ingin bertanya denganmu Sasuke. Aku sudah bertanya pada Minato, kalau dia dapat memasukkan naruto ke tim lain yang lebih penting. Karena kalau dia satu tim denganmu, dia pasti hanya menganggap kau lebih unggul darinya dan lebih kuat darimu, Sasuke. Kau dapat memahaminyakan Sasuke? Jika Dia..." kata jiraya terputus karena sudah mendapat jawaban dari Sasuke.

"Itu sudah cukup membuatku mengerti."kata sasuke sambil melangkah pergi. Dia berhenti di tebing desa. Disana terlihat sangat indah pemandangan didesa.

**Sasuke POV**

Aku bingung harus bagaimana, saat ini aku harus bagaimana? Aku sudah tahu sejak lama, kalau Naruto hanya menganggapku saingannya. Tapi kenapa? Hati ini tetap saja ingin berada disisinya. Aku juga ingin kemampuan Naruto berkembang, namun aku tidak ingin terpisah darinya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

"Ke,, Sasuke?"

**Author Pov**

"Ke,, Sasuke? Apa kau baik – baik saja? Kau melamun? Apakah kau sudah selesai latihan hari ini?" tanya Naruto.

"SASUKE! Apa kau mendengarku?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya,, Yaa, aku sudah selesai."jawab Sasuke gugup.

"Bagaimana rasanya training dengan Jiraya sama?"tanya Sasuke.

"Menyenangkan, namun ini sangat sulit. Mungkin aku akan menjadi ninja yang kuat melebihimu, sasuke."ucap naruto sambil merebahkan tubuhnya ditanah samping Sasuke.

"Mimpi itu lebih indah."ucap sasuke

"Kamu idiot Sasuke?"ucap naruto yang kemudian menutup matanya, membiarkan angin semilir menerpanya.

'Mungkin kau benar, Naruto.'batin Sasuke.

Hari semakin senja. Namun naruto tak kunjung membuka matanya. Sasuke berusaha membangunkannya.

"Naruto. Waktunya pulang."kata Sasuke. Sasuke memandang wajah polos Naruto yang sedang memejamkan matanya. Sasuke membungkukkan badannya diatas naruto.'Maafkan aku Naruto'batin sasuke yang sekarang mencium bibir Sasuke dengan lembut dan singkat. Sasuke pun akhirnya bangkit untuk duduk kembali. Tak lama setelah itu naruto membuka matanya.

"Berapa lama aku tidur?" tanya Naruto.

"Hanya setengah jam."ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Itu sudah membuatku lebih baik. Kita harus pulang sekarang. Aku ingin berada dibawah shower yang lamaaaa."ucap Naruto semangat.

Mereka akhirnya pulang kedesa, dan sudah masuk rumah.

"Kami pulang ma,,," teriak Naruto.

"Oh ya Sasuke."kata Naruto.

"Ya, Naruto?" ucap Sasuke yang sudah menutup pintu ruang tamu.

"Aku tidak tidur, Sasuke."kata Naruto sambil berlalu kekamarnya untuk mandi.

Sasuke yang mendengar perkataan Naruto hanya mematung diambang tangga rumah.

**To Be Continou**

**~~~ Sasuke d'Jhey Clouds ~~~**


	2. Chapter 2

Author : Kim Jhey Joon ( Jhey Clouds )

Genre : Romance

Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : M

Pairing : Naruto X Sasuke

**だってばよ。**! Do Not Read, If Do Not Like!

Warning : Bahasanya agag sulit dipahami, banyak Typo bertebaran, banyak tanda baca yang salah.

But, Enjoy it ~~

**~~~ Sasuke d'Jhey Clouds ~~~**

**Sasuke POV**

Setelah kejadian itu, naruto memintaku untuk melupakan semuanya, namun aku sendiri ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya dirasakan dan difikirkan oleh naruto. Aku bingung harus bagaimana. Ingin menanyakannya tapi jadwal latihan kami sangatlah padat.

**Author POV**

Hari – hari berjalan seperti biasanya, namun Sasuke masih terganggu dengan kejadian waktu itu. Ingin sekali Sasuke menanyakan apa sebenarnya yang ada difikiran Naruto. Namun sayang, setiap mereka bertemu pasti waktu dan suasananya tidak tepat. Masih jelas diingatan Sasuke apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto waktu itu.

**Flashback On**

"_Naruto, aku ingin berbicara denganmu,"ucap Sasuke yang telah selesai mandi dan sekarang sudah ada dikamar Naruto._

"_Bicaralah Sasuke,"kata naruto sambil duduk ditepi ranjang._

"_Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya padamu."kata Sasuke._

"_Tentang apa Sasuke?"Tanya Naruto._

"_Tentang kejadian tadi di tepi desa."kata Sasuke._

"_Oh, Lupakan saja, anggap saja semua itu tidak pernah terjadi."kata Naruto._

"_Tapi Naruto,"kata Sasuke._

"_Sudahlah Sasuke, aku lelah. Bisa tidak kau tinggalkan aku? Aku ingin tidur."kata Naruto sambil berbaring dan membelakangi Sasuke._

"_B__aiklah Naruto, Oyasumi."kata Sasuke sambil menutup pintu._

_**Naruto POV**_

_Apa yang telah aku lakukan. Apa yang harus aku lakukan. Apa yang dilakukan Sasuke telah membuatku bingung. Apa yang sedang aku pikirkan? Kenapa kejadian tadi terlintas diingatanku. Aaggrrrhhh Naruto BAKA!_

**Flashback END**

"Sasuke, apa yang sedang kamu pikirkan?" tanya Kushina yang melihat Sasuke hanya melamun melihat buku icha – icha paradise yang dipinjami oleh Kakashi.

"Tidak ada Bu, Cuma memikirkan jutsu yang sedang diperagakan Orochimaru sensei tadi."jawab Sasuke asal.

"Pa.. kenapa aku harus belajar ini?"Tanya Naruto sambil menunjukkan sebuah buku pada Minato.

"Naruto, jangan selalu komplain, itu juga untuk kehidupanmu kelak. Kamu harus jadi seperti Sasuke."jelas Minato.

"Ohh,, tapi aku tidak sepintar Uchiha Sasuke."kata Naruto yang cukup membuat Sasuke naik pitam.

"Kamu harus berhenti dengan kisah ini. Aku tidak sepintar yang kamu tuduhkan. Naruto!"kata Sasuke setengah membentak Naruto.

"Tapi jika kamu terus seperti ini, yang jadi Hokage adalah kamu, Sasuke."kata Naruto tak mau kalah kerasnya dengan sasuke tadi.

"Aku seorang ninja yang terampil karena melakukan semuanya dengan rasa dedikasi dan aku tidak suka membuang waktuku."ucap Sasuke yang kali ini benar – benar marah.

"Ohh,, Aku lihat bagaimana kamu tidak membuang waktumu! Sama Seperti beberapa hari yang lalu. Disuatu sore?"tak mau kalah dengan teriakan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang mendengar itu pun langsung tercekat, dia diam seribu bahasa. Naruto yang pun tampaknya menyesal dengan apa yang dia ucapkan. Sasuke kaget dengan apa yang diucapkan Naruto, padahal beberapa hari yang lalu Naruto menyuruhnya untuk melupakan itu. Namun kini dia malah menyinggungnya. Dilain pihak, Naruto merasakan kebodohan yang mendalam karena menyinggung persoalan yang sebenarnya sudah selesai itu. Namun dengan tiba – tiba Sasuke bersuara.

"Kau ini bajingan Naruto,"kata Sasuke. Naruto yang mendengar perkataan sasuke terdiam. Tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

'Ini pertama kalinya mereka bertengkar'batin Kushina.

"Cukup, anak – anak"kata Minato.

"Kamu tidak tahu apapun Ayah."kata Sasuke.

"Ini bukan urusanmu Pa,"ucap Naruto.

**PLAKKKK PLAAAKK**

Dua tamparan kini mendarat dipipi Naruto dan Sasuke. Minato telah menampar mereka. Akhirnya Naruto maupun Sasuke memandangi sang kepala keluarga itu.

"Minato,"ucap Kushina lirih.

"Jelas ini urusanku. Aku tidak ingin anak – anakku berkata seperti itu."kata Minato.

Naruto maupun Sasuke pun hanya bisa menunduk. Tak berapa lama kemudian bel rumah berbunyi. Naruto yang melangkah dan membukakan pintu rumah. Yang datang ternyata Jiraya.

"Hai, Naruto, apa kabar?"Tanya Jiraya.

"EroSennin?"teriak Naruto.

"Jiraya sensei."ucap Minato.

" Silakan masuk dan duduk Sensei,"ucap Kushina.

"Jadi, apa yang membawamu kemari, sensei?"tanya Minato.

'Baka,, Baka,,, Baka,,,'batin Sasuke. Sedangkan Naruto hanya senyum – senyum gaje, seakan kejadian tadi itu tidak pernah terjadi.*Au : dasar Naruto Baka. Nar : apa katamu?*

"Aku hanya ingin mengambil Naruto, untuk menyelesaikan latihannya."kata Jiraya. Pernyataan Jiraya membuat Naruto maupun Sasuke terdiam menunduk.

"Jadi, waktunya sudah tiba?"tanya Minato.

"Ehhh, Tunggu. Apa yang sedang kalian katakan?"tanya Naruto bingung.

"Aku akan membawamu ke Gunung Myoboku dan mengajarimu jurus orang bertapa. Jika kamu menginginkan untuk menjadi kuat seperti alasanmu satu tahun yang lalu padaku."jelas Jiraya.

**Flashback On**

_Waktu itu dikala senja hari dipinggiran desa Konoha. Naruto sedang termenung mengingat apa yang terjadi beberapa bulan yang lalu. Saat itu dia, Sasuke, Sakura, dan Kakashi mendapatkan sebuah Misi tingkat B. Ya, saat itu Naruto dkk melawan Zabuza dan Haku. Disebuah kesempatan, Sasuke melindungi Naruto dengan tubuhnya dan dia hampir mati. Diwaktu itu dengan kondisi Sasuke seperti itu dengan tangannya. Dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia akan menjadi kuat untuk melindungi Sasuke._

_Saat sedang asyik – asyiknya melamun, Jiraya datang dan mengajak naruto untuk menjadi muridnya._

"_Jadi, akankah kamu mau menjadi muridku, Naruto?"tanya Jiraya. Difikiran Naruto hanya ada saat Sasuke yang akan mati hanya untuk melindunginya._

"_Dapatkah aku menjadi lebih kuat?"tanya Naruto._

"_Dapatkah aku menolong orang yang aku cintai?"tanya Naruto menggebu – gebu._

"_Ya, tapi ini akan sangat keras."_

"_Tidak masalah. Yang penting aku akan menjadi kuat."kata naruto._

**Flashback END**

"Kita akan tinggal disana selama 6 bulan."kata Jiraya memecah lamunan Naruto.

"Kamu akan kembali kerumah jika semuanya sudah kau kuasai, Naruto. Besok kita berangkat dan meninggalkan Konoha."ujap Jiraya. Sasuke yang mendengar itu hanya bisa terdiam. Dia hanya berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

**Sasuke POV**

Apa yang harus aku katakana Naruto? Tidak ada yang dapat aku katakan padamu. Kau membenciku dan perasaanku juga akan menghilang dengan berjalannya waktu.

**Author POV**

"Oh Sasuke-kun. Orochimaru mengatakan padaku bahwa kau dapat pergi ke kantornya sekarang."kata Jiraya, Naruto yang dari tadi memandang sasuke pun kaget.

"Baiklah, aku pergi sekarang."kata sasuke, Minato yang masih tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hanya bisa memandang Naruto dan sasuke.

"Jangan menungguku, karena aku akan terlambat pulang."ucap Sasuke diambang pintu lalu melesat ke kantor Orochimaru.

Saat naruto sedang mandi, dia mulai berfikir tentang apa yang harus dia katakan dengan Sasuke. Rasanya dia sedang bimbang.

**Naruto POV**

Bajingan? Apakah kau menganggapku seperti itu Sasuke? Kenapa aku mengatakan katu itu padanya? Siapakah kita? Saudara? Teman? Atau Pecinta? Tolong, seseorang ceritakan padaku kebenarannya? Aku harus tahu itu. Karena mimpiku membuatku bingung. Mimpiku yang selalu tentang mu, tentang perasaanku padamu. Aku harus tahu bahwa aku menginginkan Sasuke. Aku tahu perasaanku yang sebenarnya untuk dirinya. Tapi aku harus tahu bahwa ciumanmu itu nyata Sasuke.

**Author POV**

Saat sasuke berjalan untuk pulang dari kantor Orochimaru. Dia terngiang – ngiang perkataan yang dijelaskan Orochimaru.

**Flashback ON**

"_Inilah saatnya Sasuke. Besok kita akan memulai latihan jurus spesial."ucap Orochimaru._

"_Enam bulan, benarkah?"tanya Sasuke._

"_Ya, benar. Sampai seleksi jounin dimulai."kata Orochimaru._

**Flashback END**

**Sasuke POV**

Mungkin, aku haris berbicara sesuatu pada Naruto. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa menghentikan diriku sama seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu. Naruto harus mencintai siapa yang dia ingin. Baginya, aku hanyalah saudara. Kenapa lampunya masih menyala?

**Author POV**

Sasuke telah sampai dirumah dan dia mendapati sebuah ruangan yang masih menyala. Sasuke mendatangi ruangan yang masih meyala itu.

"Adakah orang yang tertidur?"tanya Sasuke.

Namun Sasuke hanya mendapati Naruto yang sedang tertidur disofa. Tidurnya sangat pulas sekali.

"ech,, Naruto, ayo bangun!"teriak Sasuke.

'Ini tidak lucu Naruto. Aku tahu kau tidak tidur.'batin Sasuke.

"Naruto,"Teriak Sasuke. Namun nihil, Naruto tidak beranjak maupun terlihat kaget.

'Ayolah Naruto, jangan membuat masalah lebih rumit. Ahh,, aku memang gay. Aha, aku punya ide'batin Sasuke. Sasuke akhirnya mencubit kedua pipi Naruto, karena Naruto pasti tidak mau kalau pipinya dicubit oleh orang lain. Naruto pun tidak beranjak ataupun bangun dan marah.

"Kamu memang sedang tidur Naruto, Oyasumi."ucap Sasuke kemudian mencium bibir Naruto sebagai tanda perpisahan.

Sasuke mencoba mencium Naruto lebih lama. Namun ada sebuah tangan yang memegang tengkuk leher Sasuke. Sasuke yang kaget pun membuka mata dan mendapati bahwa Naruto lah yang memegang tengkuknya. Dan saat ini Naruto sudah membuka kedua mata saphirenya.

**Naruto POV**

Ini salah. Aku tidak dapat melakukan itu, tapi mimpiku? aku tidak dapat melawannya.

**Author POV**

Setelah sekian detik berdiam diri. Akhirnya Sasuke mendorong Naruto. Sasuke yang masih kaget dengan kejadian barusan yang membuatnya sedikit shock. Naruto pun terdiam membisu tak tahu harus bagaimana. Akhirnya Sasuke pun bangkit dan beranjak pergi kekamarnya.

"Sasuke!"panggil Naruto. Namun Sasuke hanya beranjak dan menutup pintu kamarnya.

Keesokan harinya didepan pintu gerbang Konoha, Minato dan Kushina mengantar kepergian Naruto dan Jiraya.

"Kamu akan merindukanku, Naruto. Jaga dirimu baik – baik disana Naruto."kata Kushina.

"Pa,, Apa kau melihat Sasuke?"tanya Naruto.

"Sasuke?"kata Minato.

**Flashback ON**

_Dini hari sebelum keberangkatan Naruto dan Jiraya, Sasuke menemui Minato yang terjaga dari tidurnya._

"_Kau sudah terbangun Sasuke?" tanya Minato._

"_Ya, ayah."kata Sasuke Singkat._

"_Pertaman aku ingin meminta maaf atas kejadian kejadian kemaren ayah. Kamu memang ayah yang hebat."kata Sasuke._

"…_."_

"_Dan,, Aku tidak akan datang untuk mengantarkan kepergian Naruto. Tolong katakan padanya, aku punya sebuah misi dari Orochimaru sensei."kata Sasuke._

"_Dan aku menduga itu tidak ada. Benar Sasuke?"kata Minato._

"_Tolonglah ayah."kata Sasuke._

"_Jangan katakan padaku kalau kamu.."kata Minato._

"_Aku memohon padamu."Kata Sasuke._

"_Baiklah, aku akan mengatakannya pada Naruto."kata Minato. . _

'_ohh,,, Anakku sudah beranjak dewasa'batin Minato._

"_Terima kasih ayah."kata Sasuke._

"_Kau tahu ini adalah keputusan yang salah, benarkan?"kata Minato._

"_Ya, aku tahu."kata Sasuke mencoba untuk tersenyum._

**Flashback END**

"Sasuke mendapat Misi dari Orochimaru dan meninggalkan desa tadi pagi – pagi sekali."kata Minato.

"Mengerti."kata Naruto setengah kecewa.

"Baiklah kami berangkat."kata Jiraya semangat.

**BOOOMM**

Naruto dan Jiraya menghilang. Sedangkan disebuah dahan pohon berdirilah seorang ninja mengamati kepergian Naruto tadi.

"Maafkan perasaan dan cintaku, Naruto."ucap ninja berambut hitam itu.

**~~~ Enam Bulan Kemudian ~~~**

Sasuke sedang latihan di hutan terlarang sendirian, sudah sejak tadi pagi dia berada disana. Tampak airmata darah mengalir dari mata kirinya.

"Sial, ini belum cukup."kata Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, apa kau disini?"tanya Orochimaru.

Sasuke pun mengusap bekas darah yang masih ada dipipinya.

"Apa kamu latihan untuk besok?"tanya Orochimaru.

"Ya,"jawab Sasuke singkat.

Orochimaru pun melihat sekitar, melihat bekas – bekas yang ada dipepohonan.

"Itu bukan Katon Gokakyu No Jutsu, benarkan Sasuke?"tanya Orochimaru.

"Jurus apa yang kau gunakan Sasuke?"tanya Orochimaru lagi.

"Kau menyebalkan sensei. Aku hanya mengubah sedikit Katon.."kata sasuke terputus.

"Bukankah kamu menggunakan AMATERASU, Sasuke?"tanya Orochimaru marah.

"Kamu harusnya tidak menggunakan jutsu itu, Tidak Pernah."teriak Orochimaru.

"Apa kau mengerti sasuke?"tanya Orochimaru.

"Mengerti."kata Sasuke.

"Dan sekarang kau pulang, besok waktunya seleksi jounin."kata Orochimaru. Sedangkan sasuke hanya berjalan dibelakang Orochimaru.

Sesampainya dirumah sasuke mandi dan langsung tidur. Namun malam harinya Naruto pulang kerumah.

"Papa, Mama, aku pulaangg."teriak Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan rambutmu?"tanya Minato.

"Sayang, Selamat datang dirumah."kata Kushina.

"Banyak hal yang terjadi di Gunung, waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Dimana sasuke?"kata Naruto.

"Dia sudah tidur, dia lelah setelah seharian latihan."kata Kushina.

"kamu akan lebih baik jika tidur sekarang, besok waktunya seleksi jounin."kata Minato.

"Oh iya, kau tidak lupa mencuci jubahku kan, Kushina?"tanya Minato.

"Ambil ini sayang."kata Kushina yang telah melempar jubah milik Minato kemuka Minato. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

"Baiklah."kata Naruto.

Malam pun kini telah berganti pagi. Sasuke pun bangun dan bersiap – siap untuk bertanding. Setelah selesah memakai pakaian, akhirnya dia keluar kamar. Namun saat membuka kamarnya dia menemukan sebuah note. Dia akhirnya mengambil dan menbacanya.

_**Aku datang tadi malam, tapi kamu sudah tertidur. Aku akan melihatmu distadium.**_

– _**Naruto –**_

"Dobe?"kata Sasuke tampak senang. Dengan perasaan senang, akhirnya Sasuke berlari untuk menemukan Naruto.

'Dia sudah kembali'batin sasuke.

**To Be Continou**

**~~~ Sasuke d'Jhey Clouds ~~~**

**Jhey : Yay akhirnya selesai Chap 2**

**Sas : Kenapa kau membuat aku seperti itu? *siap siap Chidori.**

**Jhey : hahaha Sumimasen sasuke-kun. *cium Sasuke**

**Nar : Jhey,,, aku tidak akan memaafkanku. Kau telah menodai namjachinguku!" *Rasengan mode on.**

**Jhey : Hei Naruto baka, kenapa kau pakai bahasa Korea?**

**Nar : Are. . . . Iya kah? *tampang Innocent***

**Sasuke : ayo kita baca reviewnya. . . yang pertama Melanimin Sumimasen. . . Author terlalu bersemangat membuat FF jadi lupa gag diganti...  
**

**Naruto : kedua. .cho devi jelasnya donk,, Sasuke pasti mencintaiku. . .*Au: pede sekali kau Naruto.**

**Minato : Ketiga. . .31 Sherry's. . Haii. . . dimengerti. . .**

**Jiraya :Keempat Guest . . Sumimasen, , minta bagi yang guest kasih nama. . arigatou. . . seingatku yang Dobe itu Naru dan Teme itu Sasu. . . *Author LOL  
**

**orochimaru : Kelima kyu-chan. . . bukannya jail. bisa bayangin gag, kalau naru wajah serius dan bilang aku tidak tidur sasuke.. *Au : Pastinya Sasuke langsung buat Chidori untuk Au.  
**

**Kushina : dan yang terakhir… . . . sumimasen, , , sebenere udah jadi,, tapi kalau oneshoot kayaknya sayang. . heheheh *tertawa evil.**

**Jhey : Yay,, minta reviewnya lagi ya readers. . . . . . . Ayo ucapin. . **

**Ichi**

**Ni**

**San**

**Naruto, Sasuke, Minato, dan Kushina : Arigatou Gozaimasu Minna-san. . . jangan lupa review lagi . . . kalau tidak.**

***Sasuke siap – siap Chidori Nagasi**

***Naruto siap – siap Rasen Shuriken**

***Minato siap – siap Rasengan**

***Kushina siap – siap Kyubi**

***orochimaru siap - siap Ular Ular beracun  
**

***Jiraya siap - siap gamabunta  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Author : Kim Jhey Joon ( Jhey Clouds )

Genre : Romance

Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : M

Pairing : Naruto X Sasuke

**だってばよ。**! Do Not Read, If Do Not Like!

Warning : Bahasanya agag sulit dipahami, banyak Typo bertebaran, banyak tanda baca yang salah.

But, Enjoy it ~~

**~~~ Sasuke d'Jhey Clouds ~~**

**Sasuke POV**

Dimana? Dimana dia sekarang. Disini tidak ada, disini juga,, dimana? Apa dia membohongiku? Tidak itu tidak mungkin Dobe tidak mungkin membohongiku. Tapi dia sekarang dimana? Semua tempat sudah aku geledah tapi masih belum menemukannya.

**Author POV**

Semua tempat sudah digeledah oleh Sasuke namun belum juga menemukan Naruto. Sampai – sampai tiba saatnya pembukaan ujian jounin dimulai.

_**Pengumuman peserta : semuanya dimohon untuk menuju Arena Stadium karena ujian akan segera dimulai.**_

Saat antri peserta pun Sasuke masih memikirkan Naruto. 'Aku tidak menemukan dia, bagaimana mungkin?'batin sasuke.

"_**Baiklah, lakukan dengan baik. Karena kalianlah yang terbaik. Selamat berjuang,"ucap Yondaime.**_

'Bagaimana bisa tahu? Ini aneh, seleksi akan dimulai'batin Sasuke.

_**Tuan – Tuan dan Nyonya – Nyonya, selamat datang di seleksi Jounin. Tahun ini kita mempunyai banyak chunin yang ingin menjadi jounin. Dan sekarang waktunya kita lihat siapa yang menjadi petarung pertama. Apa kalian ingin melihat siapa kedua chunin yang sudah berada diarena?**_

_**Disisi kanan ada Sarutobi Konohamaru dan yang ada di sisi kiri adalah Uzumaki Naruto.**_

'Dobe'batin Sasuke sambil melihat kearah Naruto. Naruto yang melihat Sasuke pun hanya mengedipkan mata kirinya. Saat itu Sasuke terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto. Sejenak kemudian, Sasuke pun terlihat membayangkan mimpi – mimpi yang biasa dia alami. Sebuah mimpi yang membawanya menuju kenikmatan duniawi. Saat itu sasuke punya mimpi, Naruto melakukan _**BLOW JOB**_sampai Sasuke mengeluarkan semua isi dalam Testis miliknya.

_**Uzumaki WINS**_

Teriakan sang pembawa acara membuatnya membuyarkan lamunan tentang Naruto. Naruto pun hanya bergumam lirih.

"Gomen ne, Konohamaru."gumam lirih Naruto sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan stadium.

_**Pertandingan selanjutnya : Uchiha Sasuke VS Rock Lee**_

'SHIT'batin Sasuke sambil memasuki arena stadium. Saat bertemu Naruto dan Sasuke tersenyum dan melakukan Tosh sebagai sambutan atas kemenangan dan kedatangan Naruto.

_**Uchiha WINS**_

"Ugghhh,, Lain kali aku akan membunuhmu Rock Lee. Ini sangat sakit."kata Sasuke sambil memegangi tangan kanannya.

Saat memasuki arena peserta tiba – tiba seseorang menyapanya.

"Pertandingan yang bagus, Teme. Jika pertandingan itu lebih lama."ucap Naruto.

"Aku dapat berkata yang sama halnya dengan pertandinganmu."kata Sasuke.

"Hahahahaha, Kamu benar Sasuke."kata Naruto sambil tertawa renyah.

"Jadi, Apa yang terjadi selama aku pergi?"tanya Naruto.

'Mulai sekarang itu mungkin akan seperti tidak terjadi apa – apa.'batin Sasuke.

'Ya, Tidak ada.'batin Sasuke.

"Tidak ada yang spesial," kata Sasuke.

'Kau masih saja mempesona Usuratonkachi. Kamu melupakannya kan?'batin Sasuke.

Sasuke dan Naruto enikmati kebersamaannya dengan mengobrol. Sasuke menceritakan bahwa semua yang dia lakukan dengan Orochimaru menggunakan Ular. Begitu juga dengan Naruto, dia menceritakan selama latihan dia merasakan makanan yang dia makan itu tidak enak.

"Naruto, Dengan gaya rambut seperti itu, kau terlihat seperti gay."kata Sasuke mengejek.

"Apa? Hanya wanita – wanita yang memakai rok seperti kamu."ejek Naruto.

"Hei! Apa maksudmu? Pakaianku sangat keren."kata Sasuke membela diri.

"Hahahaha, Jangan membuat aku tertawa, Sasuke teme.!"teriak Naruto.

Saat asyik – asyiknya sedang bergurau tiba – tiba sang pembawa acara dengan lantang meneriakkan.

_**Pertandingan FINAL: Uzumaki Naruto VS Uchiha Sasuke.**_

Tampaknya Naruto dan Sasuke terlihat kaget, melihat nama mereka yang akhirnya keluar. Tampak Naruto sedih mendengar dia akan bertarung dengan sasuke. Dengan wajah stoic Sasuke bertanya kepada Naruto.

"Ada masalah Naruto?"tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak, aku baik – baik saja."kata Naruto datar.

Sedang dibangku penonton tampaklah Minato dan Kushina yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

"Aku takut, Minato."kata kushina yang membat kaget sang suami.

"Jangan takut, semuanya akan baik – baik saja."kata Minato.

Sedangkan disisi bangku lain terlihat Jiraya sedang merangkul Orochimaru.

"Jadi orochimaru, Sudah siapkah Sasuke untuk bertarung?"tanya Jiraya.

"Aku harap Sasuke tidak menggunakan Ular – ular sepertimu."tambah Jiraya yang mengundang emosi Orochimaru.

"Jika Naruto menjadi seseorang yang genit sepertimu, maka Sasukeku akan menjadi pemenangnya. Tidakkah kau memikirkannya? Pertapa Genit."kata Orochimaru yang membuat Jiraya emosi.

"Aku benci ularmu!"teriak Jiraya.

"Coba katakan kembali Jiraya!"teriak Orochimaru.

"CUKUP. Boneka kalian akan segera bertanding."kata Tsunade yang sudah menjitak kepala Jiraya dan Orochimaru.

Pertandingan pun dimulai. Sasuke pun mengeluarkan mata saringan miliknya. Perang antara pedang dan kunai pun tak bisa dielakkan. Saat selesai dengan pedang Sasuke mengeluarkan jurus Katon No Jutsu. Namun dengan sigap Naruto menepisnya. Sasuke pun tidak mau kalah dan menggunakan shuriken andalannya. Naruto pun meladeninya dengan shuriken miliknya. Dan mengakibatkan pipi kanan Sasuke dan pipi kiri Naruto mendapat goresan shuriken milik Naruto dan Sasuke. Kemudian Naruto pun menggunakan mode Sannin dan Sasuke menggunakan Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Berhenti bermain, apa kamu berfikir Naruto?"tanya Sasuke dan menguatkan cakra dalam tangannya.

"Aku juga sama, Sasuke"kata Naruto sambil mengeluarkan jurus Rasengan namun sebelum Rasengan itu sempurna, Sasuke sudah menelan Naruto dengan Katon. Namun, Naruto pun mengeluarkan jurus Air, jadi dia tidak terbakar. Akhirnya, Sasuke mengeluarkan Chidori dan Naruto mengeluarkan Rasen Shuriken. Akhirnya kedua jutsu itu berhantaman satu sama lain. Sasuke maupun Naruto terpental satu sama lain.

"Apa kau melihatnya Sasuke?"kata Naruto terengah – engah.

"…."Sasuke melirik naruto.

"Aku sebanding denganmu."kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

_**Tidak ada yang bisa berdiri, tidak ada yang menjadi pemenang di seleksi Jounin masa ini.**_

**Dua Bulan Kemudian**

Sasuke menyusuri pinggiran kota yang indah sesaat setelah dia menyelesaikan Misi. Tiba – tiba ada seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Sasuke!"panggil laki- laki itu.

"Hn"dehem Sasuke.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu."kata Naruto.

"Apa kau sudah menyelesaikan Misi hari ini?"tanya Sasuke.

"Seharusnya aku yang menanyakan itu. Tapi ya sudahlah, Ya tentu saja aku sudah menyelesaikannya dan mengambil laporannya."kata Naruto bersemangat.

"Baguslah,"kata Sasuke singkat.

"Ech, Sasuke? Makan Ramen yuk?"ajak Naruto.

"Aku akan ikut, jika kau membayarkannya untukku."kata Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau selalu buruk padaku? Ok … Ok… aku akan membayarkannya untukmu."kata Naruto.

Mereka akhirnya berjalan menyusuri kota dan sampailah mereka pada Ramen Ichiraku.

"Pak, Ramen super besar 2."kata Naruto.

"Bagaimana kau bisa selalu memakan Ramen?"tanya Sasuke.

"Kau tidak mengerti Sasuke. Tidak apapun. Ramen itu hidup.."kata Naruto.

"Yay, Ramennya sudah Jadi.."teriak girang Naruto.

"Selamat makan Sasuke."kata Naruto.

"Selamat makan Naruto."kata Sasuke.

'Hidup euh?'batin Sasuke

Namun, masih tinggal sedikit lagi ramen itu habis, tiba – tiba Kakashi datang.

"Akhirnya aku menemukan kalian."kata Kakashi.

"Fafashi Cencei."kata Naruto dan Sasuke kompak dan dimulut mereka masih penuh dengan Ramen.

"Sasuke, Yondaime Hokage ingin bertemu denganmu. Dia bilang temui beliau ke kantornya."kata Kakashi.

"Haii."kata Sasuke.

"SENDIRI"kata Kakashi saat melihat Naruto juga ingin beranjak pergi.

"Maaf untuk Ramennya Naruto. Aku akan membayarnya lain waktu."kata Sasuke meninggalkan took Ramen Ichiraku.

"Jadi Naruto, kau suka menjadi seorang pengajar?"tanya Kakashi. Namun ternyata Naruto telah pergi meninggalkan Kakashi dan menyusul Sasuke.

"Tuan Teuchi… Bonnya Tolong."kata Kakashi.

Diruangan Hokage, Sasuke memasuki dan bertanya kepada Minato sang Yondaime.

"Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku, Minato-san?"tanya Sasuke.

Dengan wajah yang sangat muram Minato menjawab pertanyaan putra angkatnya itu.

"Kita menemukannya."kata Minato sambil menutup mata dan memandang Sasuke.

Mendengar kata 'dia' membuat Sasuke langsung mengeluarkan mata Sharingan miliknya.

"Tapi, sebagai ayah, aku tidak ingin kau bertanding lagi dengannya."kata Minato.

"APA!?"teriak Sasuke.

"Sekarang Sasuke, Aku menjadi Hokage dan menginginkan kematiannya karena itu akan menyelamatkan desa."kata Minato.

"Sungguh, hanya kamulah yang bisa mengalahkannya. Aku sangat bimbang saat aku menjadi Hokage."lanjut Minato.

"Tapi, aku mengatakan sebelumnya, aku tidak ingin kau bertanding kembali dengannya."kata Minato.

"KENAPA?"tanya Sasuke.

"Karena, aku tidak ingin anakku mati."kata Minato dan saat mendengar pernyataan Minato Sharingan yang sedari tadi menghias bola mata onyx Sasuke menghilang.

"Aku tidak ingin berpura – pura untuk tidak mengetahuinya jika kamu menginginkan kedamaian. Sampai kau mencoba untuk menghadapi pembalasan dendammu."kata Minato.

Tangan Sasuke sudah mengepal dengan kuat, akhirnya Minato pun memeluk Sasuke dan membisikkannya.

"Jangan Mati Sasuke"kata Minato.

"Kau harus kembali ke rumah, untukku, untuk Kushina, dan untuk Naruto. Sangat spesial untuknya. Apa kau mengerti?"kata Minato.

Akhirnya Sasuke pun melepaskan pelukan meski dengan raut wajah sedih dan tidak rela minato juga melepaskan pelukan Sasuke.

"Sekarang, aku harus siap – siap. Aku akan pergi dengan segera."kata Sasuke.

"Terima kasih untk semuanya."ucap Sasuke.

Saat berjalan dan meninggalkan ruang Hokage dan membuka pintu tiba – tiba Sasuke mengatakan hal yang tak terduga.

"Aku berjanji, aku akan kembali, Ayah."kata Sasuke sambil menutup pintu ruangan itu. Mendengar pernyataan Sasuke membuat Minato mematung diam seribu bahasa.

"Sasukee"panggil Minato lirih.

Minato pun kembali menduduki singgasana (?) miliknya. Dia pun merasakan bahwa ada seseorang yang berada diluar ruangan Hokage itu.

"Naruto, aku tahu, kau ada di luar."kata Minato.

"Kenapa kau membiarkannya pergi?"tanya Naruto.

"Karena aku merasakan apa yang dirasakan Sasuke."jawab Minato.

"Jangan mengikutinya Naruto."kata Minato.

"Karena ini adalah Misi Khusus dari Hokage."lanjut Minato.

"FUCK OFF HOKAGE!"kata Naruto sambil berlari mengejar Sasuke.

"Naruto Kembali! Ini Penting…"teriak Minato.

'DAMN! Kenapa aku selemah ini?'batin Minato sambil menangis dalam diam di singgasana yang nyaman itu.

"Gomen ni, Sasuke."kata Minato.

Kini sasuke sudah berjalan melangkah meninggalkan desa dan mempersiapkan apa yang dia bawa sejak awal. Namun saat melangkah ke gerbang keluar desa dia dihadang seorang shinobi.

"Sasuke-kun,"panggil shinobi itu.

"Sensei,,"kata Sasuke lirih.

"Aku ingin kamu berhenti disini, hanya satu pikiran, tidak pernah mengetahui dia dan kembali kedesa."kata Orochimaru.

Tanpa memperdulikan Orochimaru, akhirnya Sasuke melangkah pergi meninggalkan desa. Namun ditengah perjalanan Sasuke merasakan ada yang mengikutnya.

"Keluarlah, Naruto."kata Sasuke dan saat itu juga Naruto keluar.

'Usuratonkachi'batin Sasuke.

"Jangan pergi Sasuke."kata Naruto.

"Pulanglah, Naruto."kata Sasuke.

"Kau kan tahu bahwa kau akan mati? Dan lalu? Kenapa tidak kau berfikir tentang keluargamu? Apa yang kau fikirkan dan kenapa?"tanya Naruto.

"Ini bukan urusanmu!"kata Sasuke.

"Aku tidak percaya, ini seperti pembalasan dendamu."kata Naruto.

"Nani?"kata Naruto kaget saat melihat Sasuke menghilang dari dahan dihadapannya.

Akhirnya Sasuke muncul lagi, tepat berada dihadapan Naruto.

"Aku tidak membuatnya hanya untuk pembalasan dendamku, Naruto."kata Sasuke berteriak.

"Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkannya datang kedesa. Didesa ada ayah, Ibu, dan kamu."kata Sasuke.

"Tapi kau akan mati,"kata Naruto.

"Tidak, aku tdak ingin mati karena aku berjanji pada ayah. Disamping itu, setelah aku pulang aku ingin memberitahumu sesatu. Sekarang pulanglah."kata Sasuke sambil membelakangi Naruto.

"Tidak akan! Aku akan menghentikanmu dan aku akan pulang kedesa bersamamu. Jika aku juga harus bertarung denganmu."kata Naruto sambil mengeluarkan kunai sari sakunya.

Dengan sigap tangan kanan Narto yang membawa Kunai pun dipegang Sasuke.

"Kau bodoh, kau tidak akan pernah menang. Kau akan mati!Dan untuk apa? Untuk sesuatu yang tidak dan aku akan…"kata Naruto terhenti saat Sasuke menciumnya lembut.

'Ini adalah perpisahan darimu benarkan Sasuke?'batin Naruto.

Naruto menikmati ciuman terakhir dari Sasuke dan menangis dalam dekapan Sasuke.

"Sasuke,"

"Why?"kata Naruto sebelum di tak sadarkan diri karena Sasuke memukul tengkuknya.

"Untuk menyelamatkanmu."kata Sasuke sambil membaringkan Naruto disebuah dahan pohon dan menghapus airmata Naruto.

"Ai Shi Te Ru,"ucap Sasuke sebelum dia benar – benar pergi.

**To Be Continou**

Yay akhirnya selesai… Chapter 3 update…


End file.
